


a typical cuddle session with seven and mc

by maddylime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, i do in fact say sevens real name so if y'all dont wanna know then...., im posting this at 1 am that's just the way the cookie crumbles, its literally just cuddling, its very short which is weird cuz i usually write long things but this isnt, mc is gender neutral you can't really tell but thats just a fun thing i like to add in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: its just a lil fluffy thing that I wrote and never posted :)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	a typical cuddle session with seven and mc

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is short. yes i wanted to post it anyway.  
> its just fluffy.  
> no further questions your honor

Cuddling with Saeyoung was like a God-given gift. It happened often, he just couldn’t stop being close to you. And he was so cute with it, always kissing you and telling you how much he loved you. He made you feel special.  


And the feeling was mutual. You didn’t want to let go of him either. After everything you two had gone through, you felt lucky just to be here with him.  


“I mean it when I say I love you, you know” Saeyoung assured, playing with your hair. Your head was on his chest and you could feel his heartbeat. It was going faster than usual and you just knew he was blushing.  


“You tell me that everyday, you dummy!” you laughed. After all, “I love you” was one of his favorite things to say.  


“I know, I know! I just love to see you smile when I say it” he flirted. You immediately felt yourself blushing at the sudden softness in his voice. He always knew how to make you flustered.  


Attempting to fluster him as well, you moved to give him a kiss. A soft, quick one. But it was usually enough to make him blush. Kissing was his second favorite thing to do, behind cuddling.  


“And your kisses are amazing too” he complimented, leaning in for another one. Kissing him while being wrapped in his arms was one of the most comfortable things you’ve experienced.  


“You’re adorable” you said in between kisses.  


“Reverse card” he countered, kissing you again. You smiled. You should’ve saw that one coming.  


“Reverse reverse card” you attempted, knowing you have this conversation once a day and he always wins.  


“No, you can’t do that. You can’t reverse card facts.” he ruled, looking into your eyes.  


“Well, neither can you, Mr Adorable” you smirked and kissed him gently again.  


“I’ve been defeated!” he fake gasped.  


“Of course you have been, im the legend of reverse cards!” you proclaimed.  


“You may be the legend, but you’re my legend!!!” he announced, attacking you in a hug. You laughed and hugged him back.  


“I love you” you gushed into the hug.  


“I love you too, my love” he whispered, hugging you tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> ok thats it :) thanks for reading


End file.
